Lightning McQueen Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling!
a part 1 of Lightning McQueen Little (Chicken Little) Trasncript *CarsRockz Productions Logo *Doc Hudson (narrating):throat Now, where to begin? tongueHow 'bout, "Once upon a time"? *SLAM! *Doc Hudson: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! *spong plays *Doc Hudson: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? *The Book *Doc Hudson: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? *screech *Doc Hudson: Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? *singing *ringing *Lightning McQueen: Run for your Lives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! *Matilda: Ah! the all the Hatchings *crying *Sulley and Mike: (running) *Lightning McQueen: (offscreen) Run For Cover! *Running in Panic *Lightning McQueen: Run For Your Lives! *ringing *wails *Runs *Lightning McQueen: Emergency! Emergency! *Running *Astrid: Screaming *into Water Tower *on The Water Tower *Alex, Melman and Marty: Screaming *Hatchings: Crying *Lightning McQueen: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Woman: Look out! Take cover! *Remy and Rango: Screaming *of the Lost Ark Theme *crashing *horns honking *All: clapping Huh? screaming *CRASH! *Lightning McQueen: Run For Cover! *Manny: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! WHAT IS IT! WHAT'S GOING ON!? *Lightning McQueen: The Sky is Falling! The Sky is Falling! *Sid: The Sky is Falling? *Mumble: Are You Crazy?! *Lightning McQueen: No no no It's True! Come With Me. *Doc Hudson: No. Son! What? *Lightning McQueen: It happened under the old oak tree! I'm not making this up. It's here. stammering There's a piece of the sky somewhere... ...somewhere on the ground. It was shaped Iike that! *Soren: It Iooks Iike a stop sign? *Lightning McQueen: Yes! Only it doesn't say "stop" and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. And it hit me on the head! It Iooked Iike a stop sign. *Man: Wait! What's that? *Doc Hudson: Son, is this what hit you? *Lightning McQueen: What? Oh, no, Dad. It was definitely a piece of the sky! *Doc Hudson: Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! *Lightning McQueen: Dad, no. *Doc Hudson: There's been, Iike, a Iittle mistake. It was just an acorn that-that hit my son. A Iittle acorn. *Lightning McQueen: No! Dad, no. *Doc Hudson: Quiet, son. This is embarrassing enough already. *Classified: Lightning McQueen! What were you thinkin'! *Sam Sparks: Why put your town's safety in jeopardy! *Spongebob: How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn! *Lightning McQueen: But it... a big acorn Ievel fluh. *Sam Sparks: What did he say? *Lightning McQueen: A big acorn Ievel fluh... *Sam Sparks: It was a big acorn? *Classified: An ape throwing coleslaw? *Lightning McQueen: offscreen A big acorn Ievel fluh... *Man: Gesundheit! *Darrel Cartrip: Ladies and gentlemen, it's just gibberish, gibberish of an insane person. *Ramone: Oh Come on, Doc Hudson! Your kid went and scared us all half to death! *Doc Hudson: Well, what can I tell you, folks, my son, you know... Kids do crazy stuff. You have kids. It's... *Lightning McQueen: No, Dad. It wasn't an acorn. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. You gotta believe me. Gallery Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|Lightning McQueen appears on The School Bell Tower cars-disneyscreencaps.com-2623.jpg|Lightning McQueen warns everyone to Run cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10545.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-2741.jpg|Matilda gasps.. angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-6083.jpg|...and Takes the Hatchings monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg|Sulley & Mike runs out the Restaurant home-disneyscreencaps.com-1406.jpg|Animals and Humans runs off the City ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg|Manny runs on The City chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg|A Puddle Crash on The Water Tower chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg|The Water Tower Ball collapse on The City ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|Remy runs on The Water Tower Ball smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Migo runs on The Water Tower Ball Clips Used: *Chicken Little (© 2005) *Cars (© 2006) *Cars 2 (© 2011) *Cars 3 (© 2017) *The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016) *Monsters, Inc. (© 2001) *Home (© 2015) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009) *Ferdinand (© 2017) *Rango (© 2011) *Madagascar (© 2005) *Rock Dog (© 2016) *Puss in Boots (© 2011) *Ratatouille (© 2007) *Happy Feet (© 2006) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Winnie The Pooh (© 2011) *Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs (© 2009) *Spongebob SquarePants: (© 1999-2019: Dying for A Pie) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (© 2004) *Barnyard (© 2006) Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:CarsRockz